Serena Zoet
is a character in Story of World: Princess Magic. She is a Sexy type idol using violet as her theme colour. Serena has light skin with purple eyes and light blonde, waist-length braided pigtails held by purple ties. She wears a tiara accessory and dark purple eyeshadow. Her earrings are pearl dangles attached to wings that has a winged purple spade. For spring and summer, Serena wears a light purple blouse with a black ribbon hanging from the collar to match her pleat skirt. She also wears brown loafers as well as white knee-socks with a white frilly cuff and purple tie around the middle. During autumn and winter, Serena wears a light purple long-sleeved blouse with ruffled cuff lined in black to accent the band on the wrist. A white frilly section lines the collar with a black ribbon hanging from the middle, and her black semi-ruffled skirt has two lines of light purple inches from the bottom. She also wears purple boots with a laced band going up the middle and a black ribbon inches from the top, and vibrant pink stockings. Serena is an introvert who would rather just keep to herself and indulge in solitary activities like studying, reading, and art. Doesn't like to personally talk to people unless she entirely trusts them. She become awkward and frightened if stressed out. On some occasions, Serena can also be arrogant and sensitive. In the past, Serena was cheerful and bright, and prior to coming to Sunbeam Island her elementary school was in the Netherlands. Serena was a good student who did her work, but she acted very humble and had little self-confidence, something that earned scolding and harassment from her teacher. Eventually Serena began losing her excitement, and while still putting in the effort, she keeps to herself and is very shy. Oliver Zoet: Serena isn't very close to her grandfather, the principal of Skyvale Private School; and as such, seldom talk to him except when it comes to school. Bas van der Meer: Possible love interest Serena won't get along with Asian idols who talks about food which she hates. She also might not get along with Slavic idols since Serena really cares too much about her physical appearance. Her Teammates Maja Thiel Bea Cavalier Frey Wagner Valerie Havenaar: Valerie has been nicknamed by her friends as "The Pink Serena Zoet". This is due to her blonde braids, angelic voice, and polite mannerisms which also describes Serena's characteristics (though Valerie's blonde braids are different). Both girls are never separated whenever they go, and their relationship is something special. Chloe Niederlechner Emily Obermann Rivals Petrónella Ingadóttir Julia Engström: Serena is considered the Germanic counterpart of Julia, due to their similar shy and intelligent personalities. Mary Andersen Lychee Serena: A Late Latin name that was derived from Latin word serenus - meaning "clear", "tranquil", "serene". Zoet doesn't mean anything and could be explained in many ways. It is often associated with Dutch footballer Jeroen Zoet. *Special skill: Fortune-telling *Hobbies: Reading and predicting other people's feelings *People's first impression of Serena is elegant and mature. *In her report book, the teachers wrote "be more sociable". *The first thing she does in the morning is to meditate. *Between sleep and meals, Serena prefers sleep because she sleeps the most. *Fans say she looks like Shiori Yumehara from Flower Series. *Serena took yoga classes when she was younger. *She is good at any subject except Biology and Physical Education. *She shares her given name with Serena Tōdō from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. *Her weakness is speaking in public unless it's about her friends. *When Serena was a child, she learnt how to dance by watching dancing shows. *Not good at playing piano but she is getting better at it. *One bad thing about herself is being lonely sometimes in class when her classmate is absent. ' ' Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Princess Magic characters Category:Teen Category:Female Category:Sexy Idols Category:Germanic idols Category:Magical girl